From Despair To Rage (On Hiatus)
by Bentarb Jade Bronze
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was a boy whose life was filled with misery. But what if that misery - built up from years of pain - turned into boiling, seething rage for the world and all who have wronged him? In this tale, we shall learn what would happen. Cover art by Nixxon Mysterio.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

" _No, someone without a Quirk can't be a hero."_

Those words looped though Izuku's brain as he dragged himself home from the worst day of his life. First childhood friend turned chief bully Katsuki Bakugou burned his hero analysis book No. 13, before throwing it out the classroom window and telling him to jump off a roof if he wanted a Quirk. Then on his walk home he got attacked by a slime villain and almost killed. Saved at the last minute by the world's number one hero and his lifelong idol, All Might, before getting his autograph in his salvaged notebook you'd think his day would get better after that right? Wrong. Izuku had latched on too All Might's leg as he leaped away, NEEDING to ask him the question he had asked himself since he was diagnosed as Quirkless ten years ago.

" _Can someone without a Quirk, become a hero like you?"_

That was the question Izuku asked his idol as they stood upon a rooftop, All Might preparing to leap away again. He stopped and turned to the fan boy, contemplating his question… before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving a thin skeleton of a man in his place, coughing up blood. Having seen his true form Izuku learned of the injury he obtained fighting a powerful villain seven years before that left the symbol of peace minus his left lung, stomach and able to work as a hero for only three hours a day. The man then left Izuku alone on the roof after shattering his dreams.

' _It's alright,'_ Izuku thought on his way home. _'Everyone else has said the same thing all my life. It shouldn't matter that the man I looked up to told my dream is impossible, that I need to be realistic, that I was a fool thinking I could be like him…'_ Izuku shook his head at that point, knowing full well that All Might said no such thing. _'At most he implied it.'_

As he was about to leave the rooftop, an explosion went of in the distance. Getting to the source he found that the sludge villain from earlier had fallen out of All Might's trousers and gotten out of the soda bottle that caged him. He heard from the other on lookers that couldn't intervene because he had a hostage and they needed to wait for someone with a more suitable Quirk to show up while they ran crowd control and tried to get the fires under control. Izuku made his way to the front of the crowd and saw who the hostage was. Katsuki Bakugou. Kacchan. His fear filled eyes met Izuku's… and before he could think Izuku had thrown his backpack at sludge villain before clawing desperately to free his ash blonde haired friend (torturer).

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Bakugou yelled, his mouth having been freed allowing him to breathe when something from Izuku's bag hit the villain in the eye.

"I don't know! My legs just started moving on their own!" was Izuku's honest reply. When the villain took a swing at the two boys, All Might burst on to the scene in his full muscled heroic form, grabbed the boys in one hand and swung his other fist at the villain with a yell.

" **DETROIT SMASH!** "He roared, as he scattered the villain's liquid body and caused the sky to rain with the power of his punch. No one noticed the blood drip from his mouth. Afterwards as the police gathered the bits of criminal, and All Might talked to the press while Izuku was chastised by Pro-Heroes Death Arms and Kamui Woods for being needlessly reckless and running in to save someone without a Quirk.

' _Even though I tried to do their job for them, the hypocrites.'_ Izuku shook that thought away. As he was being told off, the other heroes on scene praised Katsuki for his powerful explosion Quirk and lasting so long in the villain's grip. They told him what a great hero he'd be, that he should join their agencies.

' _Even though his lack of calm and control made him set half the shopping district on fire,'_ thought Izuku bitterly. ' _Even though he isn't fit to be a hero, the bastard.'_ Izuku slapped himself at that, knowing he shouldn't call Kacchan things like that (even if it was true).

"Oi, Deku!" A familiar voice called from behind him. He turned around to see the Bakugou boy storming up too him.

"K-Kacchan?" Izuku stammered, some small part of his brain telling him that the boy doesn't deserve to be called by that childhood nickname. "W-what is i-it?" he asked. The blonde boy stopped a few feet in front of him, his sharp red eyes no longer showing fear as they were earlier, instead the anger that was normal for him.

"I want to make some things clear!" he snapped. "I wasn't afraid back then! I didn't need help from anyone, specially you! Your nothing but some worthless, Quirkless Deku, you got it!?" He turned and stamped off before Izuku could answer. Deku. A word meaning useless. A word that had been used to insult the green haired boy for a decade since the other kids at school learned he was Quirkless.

' _Well if I'm so useless, than I'll just leave you to die next time.'_ Izuku didn't shun that thought. He turned to resume his trip home, only to be stopped by an eight foot tall wall of muscle.

" **There you are!** " Said All Might in his hero form, his blonde hair standing in it's signature V shape. " **I was hoping to catch you!** "

"All Might!?" Izuku exclaimed. "How are you here? Last I saw, you were surrounded by the press."

" **HA HA HA! It was easy to get away from them! Why? Because I am –** Bleugh!" The man was interrupted as he spat out blood and deflated into his true form in a puff of smoke. He wiped his mouth and resumed his conversation. "I came here to give you an apology, a correction, and a suggestion."

' _This should be good,'_ thought Izuku.

"Back then when that boy was being held hostage. When all the heroes – even myself – could do nothing but watch and hope, the Quirkless boy rushed in to help."

' _A hero needs to be prepared to risk their life. That's what you told me, right?'_ Izuku couldn't help but feel like All Might had been a hypocrite, just standing there after saying such a thing.

"When you did, am I right in thinking your body moved before you could think? The best heroes had such a moment in their origins." Izuku clutched his chest as he remembered everything that he'd suffered over ten years.

" _You should probably give it up."_ The doctor telling him he was Quirkless when he was four.

"I'm here now to say…" All Might continued.

" _If you want to be a hero, take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a Quirk in the next life!"_ The torment from other students, never being stopped by the teachers who saw everything.

"…Midoriya Izuku…"

" _It's not wrong to dream kid, but you have to be realistic."_ Having his idol telling him it can't be done.

"…you can be a – " It was all too much.

"Shut up," he said just loud enough to be heard by All Might.

"Uh?" The hero seemed confused. "What did you – "

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs, shoving All Might with all his strength. He struck the man on the scar where his stomach was, sending pain though his body. Combined with the surprising strength of the blow the hero fell back on his butt, shocked at the random attack.

"Ouch. Midoriya, what was…" He stopped short as his blue eyes looked up into Izuku's own green orbs. And saw the fury held within.

"Don't you DARE talk too me!" Izuku commanded, a lifetime of pain and despair turned into fury and hate. "First you tell me my dream isn't realistic, then after I risk my life to save the ungrateful arse hole whose tormented me all my life, you decide to say otherwise? Well to hell with you! Whatever your suggestion is, STUFF IT!" All Might actually crawled back slightly afraid of the hate being sent at him by the fourteen year old boy.

"But– but my boy, I…" He was cut of by Izuku again.

"QUIET! You told me to keep you secret, remember? Well if you ever try to offer me anything again, then the whole world will know that the symbol of peace is a cripple. Got it?" And with that last ultimatum Izuku stormed past the hero on the ground, leaving him with only one thought.

' _Shit. I've messed up big time.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Izuku got home to his apartment, slammed the door behind him, took two steps into the living room and fell to his knees shaking with shock at what just happened. What he just did. "Izuku honey, are you ok?! What's wrong?" His mother, Inko Midoriya asked rushing too his side. She got too her knees beside him and embraced her son in a worried hug. When Izuku didn't respond her worry only grew. "Izuku, I saw what you did on the news. A-a-are you ok, d-d-did you get hurt? Baby please answer me." She asked as she removed herself from the still non responding Izuku, keeping a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I –" Izuku started, remembering the last twenty four hours. "I –" He slowly raised his right fist.

''I-Izuku?'' Inko asked nervously.

"I…" Somewhere deep within Izuku's mind, a drop of liquid red rage dripped down into his soul. The ripples spread far and wide. "…HATE THIS LIFE!" Izuku roared slamming his fist into the floor, as his mother leapt back in shock. Her son had never shown such anger in his life.

"I-Izuku! What–" She couldn't finish her sentence before Izuku yelled again.

"I FUCKING HATE BAKUGOU!" Now Inko was even more shocked. She had never heard her son swear before. "He's been torturing me for TEN. YEARS. Ever since he learned I was Quirkless!"

"He… he what?" Inko asked, looking at Izuku with her green eyes filled with confusion and worry. "Izuku why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought he was my friend," Izuku answers. "I thought that maybe if I treated him kindly, gave him time, that he'd stop it and we could go back to being on good terms. I guess I realized that wasn't going too happen when school ended earlier today, and he told that if I wanted a Quirk I should jump off a roof and hope I get one in the next life." He let out a dark chuckle at that revelation while his mother just gasped in shock.

' _I'll have talk to the Bakugou's. But first, I have to calm down my son.'_ Inko thought to herself. "Izuku it's okay, I'm here for you. You know that. I'll talk to the school teachers and –"

"Oh, they know," Izuku interrupted. "They know what he – and the OTHER STUDENTS – have been doing, and they don't do SHIT to stop it. If anything they praise Bakugou. Say someone needs to 'show the Quirkless kid his place in the world' and all that crap."

' _How… how DARE they?'_ Inko thought to herself, her short, plump body beginning to fill with the same anger as her son, her Quirk flaring as their clothes and nearby small objects started to lift.

"But you want to know the final touch, on the worst day of my life? I met All Might."

"Wh-what?" Inko's anger was replaced with confusion at this point. "How is meeting All Might a bad thing?" She asked her son. Izuku let out a low chuckle.

"Well you'd think it was a good thing, wouldn't you? He saved me from the same villain that attacked Bakugou, earlier when I was walking though an underpass on my way home. Then he signed my Hero Analysis Book No 13 – which by the way, got burned before I left school. Guess who did it? Then I asked him the question I've been needing to ask him for years." Inko knew what that question was. "And he… he said no. Said a Quirkless person couldn't be a hero and that I had to be realistic."

"Oh baby…" Tears were threatening to fall from Inko's eyes now. To hear that her sons dream had been shattered by the man he looked up to all his life…

"But after the incident in the shopping district, he caught me on my way back here. Apparently he changed his mind after seeing me do his job for him. Said he had an apology and a suggestion for me. And I…" Tears filled Izuku's eyes again. "I told him to stuff it!" He slammed his fist into the floor again as he started to cry. "WHY? Why was I so STUPID?" He fell into his mothers shoulder, using her long green hair to soak up his tears as she embraced him and rubbed his back soothingly. He didn't notice that his mother was weeping as well. Drip, drip, drip went their tears onto the floor. Drip, drip, drip went the fury into Izuku's soul.

After a few minutes the two stopped crying and Inko turned to look her son in the face. "Listen to me Izuku. You are NOT stupid, no matter what anyone says. If All Might and those other heroes say you need a Quirk to be a hero, than he's a fool! You CAN be a hero! You'll just have to work hard, and–"

"You've never said that before," Izuku interrupted.

"Uh?" Inko stopped and looked at her son who was staring at her with a blank face.

"You…you've never tried to support my dreams before. When I asked you if I could be a hero without a Quirk, you just started crying and saying you were sorry," Izuku stood up and stepped away from his mother who was looking shocked at what her son was saying. "You never believed in me, but NOW after ten years you change your mind? You're just like them! Just like All Might! Just… leave me alone." Izuku turned and walked away towards his room. Inko got to her feet and tried to stop him.

"Izuku, please. I just–"

"NO!" Izuku spun round and glared at Inko with a look she had never seen her make in his life. The anger in Izuku wasn't dripping anymore, it was pouring like water from a sink. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't want too look at you! Leave me alone!" He turned and stormed up too his room. Inko heard the door slam as he locked himself in.

"Oh, Izuku…" Inko said sadly to herself, as tears started to reappear in her eyes.

* * *

Izuku sat on the chair in his room, legs folded under his chin, trying to get his thoughts in order. He didn't know what was going on with him. First he decided that next time Bakugou was in danger, he'd leave him to die. Then he told his lifelong idol to stuff his suggestion. And finally, he told his mother that he didn't want to talk to her and to leave him alone.

' _What's wrong with me?'_ He asked himself in his mind. Being in his room didn't seem to help. If anything it just seemed to make the whirlwind of thoughts in his head worse, the All Might posters on the walls and hero collectibles that once showed his lifelong dream – his obsession – now seemed to mock him. They became a reminder of what he could never be, because of something he could never have. A Quirk. Since when did you need a Quirk to save people. And then he had an realization.

' _You can't be a hero, without a Quirk.'_ That's what he had been told all his life. That someone without a blessing shared by 80% of the planet, couldn't be one of the icons worshipped by society. Izuku pulled a dictionary out from his desk draw. He flicked though the pages till he got to the section for 'H' words. He read the definition of the word 'Hero'. It read:

 _ **Hero/**_ _noun/ a person who is admired or worshipped, for doing something brave or good in the service of others. Typically do's so without wish for reward._

' _Without wish for reward.'_ Izuku pondered that last bit. Many Pro Heroes got vast amounts of money and fame from their work. _'But… hero's aren't meant help people for rewards. They're meant to do it because it's the right thing to do.'_ A new anger showed it's face within his soul. The pro's of this world had forgotten what a hero was meant to be. They forgot heroes are meant to save people SIMPLY because they need saving, nothing else. Wanting enough pay to get though life is one thing, but enough wealth to live like a king and more fame than many Idols or actors just for being a good person and helping those in need was something else entirely. And no-where did it say that a hero was defined by having a Quirk.

' _I'll show them!'_ Izuku thought. _'I'll show them all! I'll make them see what a hero should look like! How a hero should act! What a true hero is! But first…_ I need to say sorry to mum." So he went down stairs and found his mother at the kitchen counter, finishing up their dinner for that evening. Her back was turned and she seemed… forlorn. "Mum…" Inko stopped working and visibly tensed slightly. "I… I wanted to say I'm sorry." Inko turned her head slightly to look at Izuku. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I… I was angry – and I–I still am! But I shouldn't of–"

"It's ok, Izuku," Inko interrupted. "You were right. I didn't support you when I should have." She turned fully to look at her son properly. "But now… now I know I need to do more than just cry and apologise. And I want you to know that whatever happens, I'll support you. I'll be proud of you for trying your best know matter what anyone says," Inko smiled at her son. Izuku smiled back.

"Thanks mum. I– I needed to hear you say that. Shall I help with dinner?" Inko nodded and the two worked in comfortable silence as they prepared the evening meal. As they finished cooking, sat down and ate their dinner – roast beef with carrots and rice – Izuku remembered something. "Hey mum, I know this is weird but could I sleep in the living room tonight?" Inko stopped to look at her son in confusion.

"Why do you want to do that?" She asked as anyone would.

"It… it's the hero stuff in my room. I just can't stand to look at it right now. And its ticking me off." Inko understood what her son meant and nodded.

"Of course dear. And tomorrow I'll help you pack it away if you like."

"Thanks mum."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day Izuku and Inko packed away all his hero memorabilia. As Izuku put his posters, figures and other collectibles in boxes he felt a surge of anger in him. This was particularly true with his All Might stuff. And since most of his memorabilia was All Might related he ended up significantly angry by the time the task was done, almost tearing at a couple of the posters. This did not go un-noticed by mama Midoriya, who felt concerned at her sons sudden and substantial change in personality. It seemed to her that he'd pulled a near complete one-eighty over night, going from practically worshipping heroes – All Might in particular – to looking down on them with disdain. Even though he had told her what happened the day before and she understood his fury it still seemed… unreal.

' _I hope he'll be okay. I'm here for you Izuku.'_ She thought to herself. When they finally finished packing it all away, the room seemed… barren. Only when all of it was gone did Inko realize just how many of Izuku's possessions' were hero based.

"I…" Izuku started talking. "I feel better, somehow. Yes. Can I go for a walk mum?" Inko nodded and told him to remember his phone and to be back by lunch. The moment he was out the front door, Inko went straight to the phone and called her old friend. They needed to talk about a few things.

The phone rang for a few moments before being picked up. _"Yes, who is it and what do you want?"_ the female voice on the other end asked, annoyance in her tone.

"Mitsuki? It's me, Inko. Can I come round to your place right now? And I want to see your son as well. We need to talk."

" _Why? Inko is something wrong?"_ Mitsuki asked. She was curious to know why Inko wanted to see her son.

"I cant explain over the phone. Please?" was Inko's reply.

"… _alright, get yourself over here. I'll make sure my brat comes out of his room to see you."_ With that the matriarch of the Bakugou family hung up. Inko then grabbed her things and walked out the door. She was going to ask Katsuki a few questions.

* * *

Izuku meanwhile, was wandering around the city. He didn't have any destination in mind, just wanted to think in the fresh air. _'Maybe I should sell some of my stuff.'_ Was his current thought. _'I'm pretty sure I could get a fair bit of money for it, especially the All Might stuff. And I'll need money for my plan… whatever it is.'_ It was true that Izuku didn't really have a plan laid out for what he decided last night, at least not one that went beyond 'make it up as I go along and hope for the best'. But he wasn't a fool, he knew it would be wise to have more of a plan than just _that_. He started mumbling to himself. "Do I still want to get into U.A? I might not be allowed to even _try_ and get into the hero course, or even general education. Even if I do somehow get in, it would mean dealing with that _asshole_. But on the other hand, it'd be a good way to spite them."

"Who do you want spite?" a voice asked right by his ear.

"GAH!" was Izuku's response as he whirled round in shock, hand on his heart to stop it bursting out his chest. He didn't think anyone was nearby, let alone following a few inches behind him. When he calmed done enough to take in what he was looking at, he saw a girl he guessed was about his age with thick, pink dreaded hair. Her eyes were of a gold colour with a pattern on them like the crosshairs on a rifle scope. There was a grin on her face as she looked at Izuku and she was _much_ to close for comfort. "Uh… W-well you s-s-see, I…" Izuku stammered as he tried to back away. It did not help that the girls cross armed pose and black sleeveless top with a woollen jumper tied around her waist seemed to be drawing his attention to her ample bosom. "Who are you?" Izuku managed to finally ask.

"If I introduce myself, will you answer my question?" the girl asked in turn. Izuku nodded. "In that case, I am Hatsume Mei! Remember that name, for one day heroes across Japan will be using equipment made me!" the girl introduced herself with a flourish, a twinkle in her eyes'. "Now who are you and who do you want to spite?" she asked Izuku pointing at him.

"Oh, I-I'm Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku." he answered, still put of by the girls closeness and exuberant manner. "And I want to spite…" He stopped, wondering if it was wise to tell this person he'd just met that he intended to give a big fuck you to everyone who'd told him to give up. Then he thought _'Screw it. Not like I could mess things up by telling her.'_ "I want to spite Kamui Woods, and Death Arms, and everyone who told me to give up on my dream!" he told her with passion and determination in his voice. The girl stepped back a bit.

"Uh? What dream? Why would– wait." She examined Izuku a bit more closely. Then a grin appeared on her face as she realized she recognized the boy before her. "I know who you are! Aren't the kid from yesterday who–"

"Yes, I'm the kid from yesterday who rushed in to save someone from that sludge villain!" Izuku snapped at Hatsume, causing her to jump back in shock. "Yes, I know it was stupid of a Quirkless kid to rush in and risk his life, while the _heroes_ stood back and watched! No, I don't have a death wish! And no, I wont give up on being a hero!" He stopped his rant to catch his breath.

"Oookay. That's… something," the girl answered. Her smile was gone and she looked slightly scared. Izuku let out a sigh of quilt.

"I'm sorry. I just… I've gone my whole life being told I can't be a hero, because I don't have a Quirk! And I'm not going to take it anymore!" He turned and begun to walk away, shoulders hunched. Hatsume stood watching for a moment, before she ran to catch up with him. Her smile was back and she had an idea.

"Wait!" she called out to him. "If you want to be a Quirkless hero and spite everyone who said you can't, you'll need help!" She ran ahead of Izuku and turned to look at him. "You're going to need my babies!" she declared. Izuku stopped in his tracks. He was visibly confused by Hatsume's declaration.

"Babies?" he asked, thinking she was insane. "The fuck are you on about?" Hatsume was surprised that a boy who looked like him could swear, but she pushed that aside. There was an opportunity and she NEEDED to take it.

"My inventions! My babies can help you! I plan on getting into the U.A support course. From there I can make nearly any gadget you could need. Even now I could help you slightly. Here, look at this!' She put her hand into one of her trousers numerous pockets and handed him what looked like a slightly altered contact taser. It had a coil of wires just below the contact points, a dial on one side, what looked like anchor points for something on the handle and a handwritten label that read 'Hatsume Brand Super Shocker: Name & Patent Pending'. Izuku had to wonder if the device in his hand was legal – or even safe – to use. "That baby of mine can have up to five times the shock value of standard store brought tasers, depending on where you set the dial." Hatsume explained. "And those anchor points on the handle? They allow it to be attached onto special poles for longer reach." She stepped back and lifted her arms over her head. "And ounce I have access to the resources of U.A, I can make even greater babies to help you! So what do you say?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Izuku had to admit, having this sort of technology with him would certainly be useful to his endeavours. And having someone on his side helping him achieve his dream instead of stamping on it and him for ounce his life, was definitely a welcome change. However…

"What do you want from this?"

…he had trouble believing this random stranger wanted to help him, just out of the kindness of her heart.

"What? Can't a girl just help someone with his dreams?" was Hatsume's response. Izuku just stared at her, his expression being that of someone who just heard an awful joke and was now contemplating wether or not to kill the one who told it. "…Kay, okay you got me. I was thinking that – in exchange for the use of my babies – you could help advertise them to the world. Get into the spotlight and let people know that the creations of Hatsume Mei got you there."

"I'm not interested in fame or glory!" Izuku replied with indignation. "And I am not interested in having a load of merchandise or being some… some…"

"Corporate cash cow?" Hatsume provided.

"Bingo! I just want to prove a point."

"Well if you want to prove a point, than you'll NEED the spotlight and fame. And I'm not asking you to wear a coat with my name on it or anything. Just mention me and my skills when you get asked about your gadgets." She extended her hand towards Izuku, a smile on her face. "So, do we have a deal?"

Izuku looked at the hand and thought. As much as he was loath to admit it, the inventor was right. If he wanted to prove his point to the world, he would need a heroes fame. "Will you provide me with equipment, even if I don't get into U.A and have to go somewhere else?" Hatsume nodded. He reached out and shook her hand. "Than yes, we have a deal."

* * *

Inko had arrived at the Bakugou household. She took a deep breath to ready herself and knocked on the door. A few seconds later it was opened by a short haired man in glasses with a short moustache. "Ah, Inko. My wife told me you were coming. Please, come in." The man moved to let her pass, closed the door behind her and called for Mitsuki. "Mitsuki! Inko's here! I believe she wanted to see Katsuki as well!" He stepped past Inko as she swapped her shoes for a pair of slippers. "Want some tea?" He asked her.

"Yes please, Masaru." Bakugou Masaru. The long loving – and one presumes suffering – husband of Mitsuki and father of Katsuki. A normal looking man with a calm, passive temperament polar opposite to his wife and son. Never the less, he truly loved and cared for the two. It was such a shame he couldn't actually control Katsuki. As Inko sat down on the living room sofa and Masaru made tea, the two could hear Mitsuki calling for her offspring.

"Oi! Katsuki! Get down here, Inko wants to see you!"

"The fuck do's she want with me!?"

"I don't know! And stop fucking swearing, ya brat!" Inko let out a sigh at the exchange. This sort of thing was a normal occurrence at the Bakugou household, and one had to ask: was this somehow connected to what Katsuki had become or did the house get like this because of him? Mitsuki arrived just as her husband was setting a tray with a pot of tea and three cups on the table. "Sorry for the wait Inko. Katsuki should be down in a second." She down on a seat opposite Inko.

"Quite all right. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Inko replied as Masaru poured them all some tea and sat next to his wife.

"No trouble, you're my friend after all," Mitsuki assured her as she grabbed a cup of tea and took a sip. "So, what is it you need to talk to me and Katsuki about?" Before she got an answer, The youngest Bakugou entered the room and moodily plopped himself on an armchair. His face held an expression of annoyed disinterest.

"Well. I'm here. What do you want?" Inko held back a sudden urge to snap at the boy to be more respectful, instead putting on her best poker face.

"Me and Izuku had a chat last night," She said in a tone that a parent would use to a child when confronting them about why they were out so late. It was a tone the Bakugou's had never heard from her, so it had them feeling… unnerved. Katsuki scoffed.

"Eh? And why should I care?" He turned his face away, resting his elbow on the armrest and his chin on his hand.

"Because, _Katsuki…_ ' She put a certain edge on the boys name. "…you were the subject of our conversation. So tell me, is it true that at the end of school you told my son, that if he wanted a Quirk he should jump of a roof and pray to get one in the next life?" Masaru coughed up a mouthful of tea at this, while Mitsuki just gaped. Katsuki visibly flinched, his eyes widening briefly and while this was proof enough for mama Midoriya, she still wanted to hear him confirm it. "Well, is it true?" Inko's tone hadn't changed, her flat face gazing at the boy. Silence stretched for a moment.

"Answer her brat!" Mitsuki ordered her son. "Did you tell–"

"Yes, I did!" Katsuki snapped loudly, turning to glare at Inko, baring his teeth gritted in anger. "I did tell him to jump of a rooftop! And the worthless shit should have, instead of–" A loud resounding SMACK interrupted his rant, as he received a backhand slap across the cheek. To everyone's surprise, it came from Inko.

"How DARE you!" she shrieked, standing tall and glaring down on the boy. Katsuki joined his parents in gaping, shocked that the cheerful Inko Midoriya, divorced mother who easily fell into nervous stuttering like her son, was showing such anger. _'This must be how my baby felt when he came home.'_ She thought continuing her tirade. "Fourteen years you've been by him! And ten years you've tormented him! How he could have put up with it until now I will never know! But I do know this: you should consider yourself BLESSED, if me or him _ever_ forgive you! And you, and the heroes from that slime incident, are delusional FOOLS for believing you could ever be a hero!" A few moments passed. Then Katsuki shot up snarling at Inko, setting of small explosions in his hands.

"What the fuck do you know about heroes!? You're just–" He couldn't finish his sentence before Inko pulled the tea pot into her hand and hit him on the head with it.

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ME!" she screamed. This was the point where Masaru decided to stand up, intervening before things too out of hand. He didn't want the stress of policemen round.

"Enough!" he commanded firmly. "Katsuki, go back to your room. Your mother and I will talk with you later." Katsuki and Inko stared at each other. "Go. Now." Katsuki scoffed, but stalked back to his room. When they heard his bedroom door slam everyone sat back down. The air was thick with tension.

"I'm sorry," Inko said at last. Her posture had gone back to what it normally was and there was regret in her voice. She put the tea pot back where it was with shaking hands, though there was less tea in it now. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I was just–"

"Majorly pissed?" Mitsuki interrupted, dismissing her friend with a wave of her hand. "I get it honey. You don't need to be sorry."

"Regardless, we clearly need to do something about this." Masaru added. "We should start with the school. Let them know what's going on."

"They already do," stated Inko. She grabbed a cup of tea and downed it in one go. "They know what's happening, and it's not just Katsuki who's tormenting him. The other students are in on it as well."

"Ah," was all Mitsuki could say.

"Well, I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I am pulling my son out of that school, the moment I get home," Inko declared. She was sat up rod straight, a look of firm resolution in her eyes.

"I think that would be best. Meanwhile I'll try to inform the school board, that the teachers of Orudera Middle School need to be investigated," Masaru added.

"We'll also have to do something about Katsuki, although I have no idea _what_. But I promise to do what I can," Mitsuki assured.

"Thank you. Now I have to be getting back home," Inko said getting up of the couch and going to get her shoes. Before she went out the door she turned and added, "Oh, and try to keep your son away from Izuku. If they meet now that I've told you, it will only worsen things." The Bakugou's understood what she meant.

"We will Inko. Goodbye." Mitsuki waved her old friend farewell as she walked out and closed the door. After what had transpired, she couldn't help but wander: _'Have I failed raising my son? Am I to blame for what he does?'_ She certainly knew that she would have to try a different approach at dealing with her child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I'm home," Izuku called as he entered the front though door of his home. It was about midday when he got back and he could smell lunch.

"Welcome back, Izuku! You're just in time. I was just finishing lunch," Inko replied. "Would you be a dear, and set the table?"

"Okay." He got out of his red shoes, left them by the entrance and went to place plates and cutlery down. "Something good happened on my walk today."

"Oh? What was it?" His mother inquired as she set down their lunch of pork ramen.

"I think I've made a new friend." He began to explain between mouthfuls of food. "Her names Hatsume, she wants to enter ' support department. And when I said I want to be a Quirkless hero she said she'd help me." He took a sip of his orange juice, letting Inko talk.

"Oh that's wonderful darling."

"Also, I found a beach that's turned in to a garbage dump, and as part of my training I'm going to clean it up!" Izuku added, a sparkle in his eyes. "I have until the U.A. entrance exam in ten months to clean up as much as I can!"

"Brilliant. And I've been working on something myself." Izuku looked at his mother curiously. "I have decided – for your well being – to pull you out of that school."

"WHAT!?" Izuku exclaimed. "But– but my studies! I need to–"

"Please, dear!" Inko cut him off sternly. "Your mental and physical well being, are _far_ more important than your school work. And besides, you're smart enough that you don't need it." They both knew that to be true. If he wanted Izuku could have been sent ahead a grade of everyone else, but he chose to stay where he was so he had time to prepare for U.A.

"You're– you're right," he conceded. "Besides if I don't have to go to school, it means more time to prepare for the physical entrance exam. Speaking of which I need to figure out a diet and exercise plan, need to balance speed, strength and stamina. Also should figure out what sort of gadgets I need to ask Hatsume for, there's likely going to be combat involved somehow, maybe I should sign up for self defence class's, perhaps get some combat books, but would they…"

"Baby, you're mumbling," Inko cut him off with a smile. Izuku stopped and laughed shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I also took the liberty of going to the Bakugou's. Not because I don't believe you!" she added before Izuku could say anything. "I just thought I should get both sides of the story. I was disgusted at that boy when he admitted it was true. His parents were there and said they would try to keep him away from you now. I only wish we had seen it sooner."

Tears started leaking from Inko's eyes. "Don't cry mum. Its my fault, I should have told you sooner," Izuku said as he wrapped his arms around his mother in an attempt to comfort her.

"Still, we should have _noticed_ that something was wrong. I suppose it doesn't matter know. You're here, we know now and it's going to get better." Izuku agreed with his mother and suggested they finished lunch before it went cold. Then when they had cleaned their plates, Izuku dashed to his room to research and make a good regime for himself. He had work to do.

* * *

And while this was happening, the living skeleton that was Yagi Toshinori sat in the Principals office at U.A. Across the desk from him was a mouse/bear/dog thing in a suit, with a scar across his right. There were two cups of tea, and the creature known as Principal Nedzu put his down as Toshinori finished explaining his current problem. "This is most troubling. However surely you can understand the boys anger at you?" he asked.

"Yes, I can thinking back on it," Yagi answered. He truly regretted what he had said that day. "So I want to apologise, and offer him my power. I believe he is worthy of being my successor."

"Didn't he threaten to tell everyone you're a cripple if you approached him?" the Principal reminded. "Even if no-one believes him – which I imagine is more likely than not – such an accusation being made will get people asking questions. Humans like sticking their nose into places where it isn't welcome."

"He said he'd tell the world if I approached _him_ ," Yagi countered, smiling as if he had a genius idea. At least, an idea he thought was genius. "So I plan to go though his mother. I shall explain to the women my situation, tell her my offer for the boy, then have her relay it to him and contact me if he accepts. I shall also tell her to give him this." He pulled a sheet of paper out his pocket and placed it on the desk. On it was written, _'All Might's American Dream Fitness Plan'._

Yagi looked greatly proud of this plan. Nedzu just stared at the sheet on his desk, before saying "Do you really think that will work?"

Yagi blinked, still with a proud smile on his face. "Uh?" He asked dumbly.

"The boy has most likely told his mother about this. In which case she'll probably share his resentment and slam the door in your face, the moment you try talking to her." Yagi's smile fell as he realized he hadn't thought this though. "Further more," Nedzu continued "even if she does relay the message, the indirect method you used will likely be seen as cowardness on your part thus deepening young Midoriya's resentment."

Yagi blinked twice, then let out a sigh. "You might be right," he said. "But it's the only plan I have and I _need_ to try it." Nedzu sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"Very well," He said. "I suppose it's better than doing nothing. But you should wait until Monday, when he'll be in school."

With that, Yagi stood up, bowed, thanked The Principal for his time, turned and left. _'I really don't think this is going to end well,'_ Nedzu thought when the door was closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When they had finished lunch, Izuku dashed up to his room to start work on his meal and exercise plan, while Inko set about arranging for him to be removed from the school. Izuku started by trying to find some self-defence and combat instruction manuals, maybe a local Dojo but the latter soon proved easier said than done. It seemed that in the wake of Quirks, traditional combat techniques had fallen out off fashion. In a world where people could shoot needles from their finger tips, breath fire and turn their skin hard as rock, everyone just seemed to think _'Why should I learn to box? I don't need stuff like Judo, I'll just use my Quirk.'_ Most of the Dojos Izuku found were too far away or too expensive for him.

' _Looks like no-one worries about people like me being safe.'_ That was something he had concluded back at school when the teachers and other students let Bakugou do what he wanted to him, when no-one helped if he got injured, they probably wouldn't care if he had taken his advice and jumped off a roof– Izuku stopped. A new train of enquiry entered his mind. 20% of the world was like him, and how many had taken a leap of faith? He pulled up a search engine and typed 'Quirkless suicide rates'. He didn't like what he found.

It was hard to find reliable sources concerning the topic but two hours of digging though the nonsense that flooded the internet yielded some… unpleasant facts. On average Quirkless people were eight times more likely to take their own lives than those who had powers. And of them an estimated 62% were less than fifteen years of age. _'I'm lucky to be alive,'_ Izuku realized. Then another thought had him searching 'Quirkless murders'. The first reliable site he found told a story that almost made him want to vomit. Two months prior, a five year old girl was drowned by her parents after being diagnosed as Quirkless.

'Diagnosed'. As if it were a disease. _'They truly do think I'm worthless,'_ he thought. _'I'll show them the truth! I am NOT worthless, or weak. And I'll make them know it. I'll…'_ Izuku knew there was only one way to do that. He had to do something no-one had yet done. What Bakugou always claimed he would do.

'… _I'll beat All Might! I'll be a better hero than him!'_

* * *

Two days later while most teens were beginning their next school week, Izuku had gone down to the beach so he could start cleaning it up and Inko had finished arrangements for him to be pulled from school. She had just started contemplating weather to sue them for negligence when her door bell rang.

"Coming," she called. She got up off the couch, put the phone back on its' charging stand and went to answer it. Now when someone opened the front door to their home on a Monday morning, they might expect the postman with the mail or a salesman peddling goods they neither want nor need. They don't expect to see the nations Number One Pro Hero stood outside with his signature grin.

" **Good-morning ma'am!"** All Might greeted, his booming voice sounding more impressive to Inko in person than on the computer of television. **"Is this the Midoriya household?"** Inko's look of surprise turned into one of annoyance.

"Yes it is. What do you want?" All Might must have heard her annoyed tone as he visibly sweat dropped.

" **I was hoping to speak with you Mrs Midoriya. It's about your son."**

"He already told me about your meeting with him, and how he wants nothing to do with you. Now go away," was Inko's sharp reply. She tried to shut the door only to have a hand large as her head hold it open.

" **Mrs Midoriya, I beg you this is important. Just one quick talk and I'll never bother you again,"** he pleaded. Inko found it hard to believe he could sound so desperate. She thought for a moment then relented.

"Very well," she sighed. "One talk. Then you leave." She opened the door and let the man in. After she led him to the living room, got seated and All Might had done the same she wasted no time making it clear he shouldn't linger. "You're lucky Izuku isn't here. He's at the beach right now."

" **The beach? Surely he should be at school on a Monday,"** was All Might's confused response.

"I pulled him out. I wont have my baby in such a toxic place with such negligent teachers."

' _ **He did say something about being tormented,'**_ All Might thought. **"Well, you said he told you about my meeting with him. Did he mention a proposition?"**

"Yes."

All Might gulped. **"Did… did he also mention anything else? A secret of some kind?"**

Inko looked confused. "No, he didn't. Why?"

' _ **Whelp, here go's.'**_ Smoke started coming off All Might's body. Inko was about to ask about it when POOF. There was a large cloud of smoke and Inko was, somewhat understandably, confused to see All Might replaced by a skeleton of a man wearing his clothes, sat in his spot and leaking blood from his mouth.

"All Might?" was Inko's bewildered response. Her son said nothing about this.

"Yagi Toshinori when in this form," the skeleton said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. " _This_ is the secret I mentioned. It is one your son also knows, and one you must not tell a soul about," Yagi explained. He then told Inko about the villain fight that left him minus a third of his vital organs – Inko felt bile rise in her throat at seeing his scar– the subsequent three hour time limit, how Izuku came to learn all this and how he threatened to tell the world about it if he approached him again. Inko took it all in.

"All right," she said unsurely. "Well I can understand why you would want this kept secret, but what is proposition you mentioned?"

"Simple. I want to give young Midoriya my Quirk," Yagi answered with a smile. Inko just seemed to look more confused. "Though out my career, people have speculated on my Quirks nature. Whenever asked about it, I just change the subject with a one liner. The reason why is this: my Quirk – One for All – was given to me."

"One for All?" Inko asked.

"For eight generations now, my Quirk has been handed from person to person like a torch. It is a stockpiling Quirk that amasses physical power. Each holder tends to the flame adding to its strength before passing on to the next wielder, who then repeats the process.

"Ever since my injury I have been looking for a worthy successor. And after seeing your son act when other heroes could only watch, I believe I have found one."

"But he wants nothing to do with you," Inko reminded.

Yagi scratched his cheek. "Yes, that is something of a problem for me. So I thought–"

"You thought you would get to him though me," Inko interrupted. The annoyance was back three fold now, and it must have shown on her face as Yagi cowered into the couch slightly. He concluded that it was genetic for the Midoriya's to be scary when pissed. "So considering this cowardness and how you broke my son, why should I give him your message?" In this situation there was only one thing the symbol of peace could do: bend forward, place his hands together in prayer, and beg.

"I beg of you Mrs Midoriya. Just give me a chance to make this right. I know I've messed up, I understand that young Izuku every reason to hate me for what I've done. So if he rejects my offer I will never speak to him or you again, so please!" Inko thought for a moment. She considered Yagi's offer. It was a chance her son would have killed for.

"Okay," she sighed. "I will tell Izuku about One for All."

Yagi looked up. "You… you will?"

"But if he says no, then I _wont_ force him. And neither will you," Inko stated. Yagi nodded in understanding before pulling something out off his trouser pocket.

"Thank you. Give him this. An exercise and diet plan I made to prepare him for my Quirks power. While his heart is worthy, his body in its current state would not survive. And my contact details so you can tell me his answer." Once Inko took the paper from his hand Yagi stood up, bowed, and went to leave.

Just before he could exit though Inko said one last thing: "Were you like him? Before One for All?"

Yagi came to a stop. He knew what she meant. His heavy pause answered for him, but he felt he should say it anyway.

"Yes," he answered. "I was Quirkless."

"Hypocrite," was the last thing he heard Inko say as he walked out the door. He already knew that was true, but hearing it said aloud still stung.

* * *

Izuku groaned in exertion as he pushed a tire across the beach's sand. He was making progress slow as it was. Hatsume was watching a few feet away to act as spotter while looking through Izuku's hero note books.

"Hey, Midoriya," she called. Izuku stopped to look at her, and take a chance to catch his breath. "Something just occurred to me. Your original design for a hero costume was a jump suit inspired by All Might, correct?"

Izuku nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

' _Although it looks more like I'm trying to be some kind of rabbit,'_ Izuku thought. He remembered one time when a class mate saw one of his costume sketches and asked him if it was a 'rabbit fursona'. At the time he had know idea what that meant and know one wanted to explain, but looking back he could definitely see how someone could reach that conclusion.

"But if you're not one of his fans anymore you presumably don't want to look like him, right?" Hatsume continued.

"No, I don't," Izuku answered.

"Well have you thought of a new costume yet?"

"Uh, no." And he hadn't. But the pink haired tech-head had a point, it would be best to figure that out _before_ he tried to get into U.A. "I'll think on that. For now, exercise!" he replied turning back to the tire. It was time to eat his packed lunch – made using his new diet plan – by the time he got it into the pull cart he was using to relocate some of the smaller garbage pieces away from the beach. There was still the matter of the larger bits like ovens, fridges, and bicycles.

"Then there's the Bio-Hazard stuff like used needles but there presence here raises questions, if they came from drug users than are they close by or were their needles brought in by the current, if they're close to here I should call the police so they can deal with it, but if they were hospital waste I'd still have to call someone because hospital waste is meant to be burned, so someone is breaking the law and they might be putting patients at risk by–"

"Mi–Midoriya, you're mumbling," Hatsume interrupted with a nervous laugh. She found his mumbling a touch creepy at times. But it was also… dare she say cute in a way. _'I am not saying that aloud,'_ she thought to her self.

"W-was I? S-sorry, I'll t-try to st-stop that," Izuku said with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "But it still needs to be dealt with. And I need a good way to clean it up without getting some awful sickness." The very thought of what disease's Izuku could get from them made him visibly cringe.

"Well I've got some tongs and medical waste bags at home," Hatsume stated before taking a bite out off her lunch. "I'll bring them tomorrow." With that decided they ate their lunch in peaceful silence. Once they'd finished, Izuku got up to resume training when something caught his eye. He took few steps over to a smaller pile, and dug out the fabric he'd noticed, which turned out the be an old black hoody. Looking at it Izuku couldn't see why it had been thrown away. It was filthy from sand, salt, and general muck, and the hood it self was damaged. But it was still salvageable. Izuku put it on over his white T-shirt with an idea forming in his mind.

"Uh Midoriya, are you _sure_ you want to do that? You don't know where it's been," said Hatsume in concern. She didn't get a response, Izuku was busy forming his idea. The hoody was his size, the zipper worked on testing, and he needed a new outfit…

"Hatsume," Izuku said with a eureka moment smile on his face. "I've just figured out my hero costume."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is probaply the weakest chapter I've made. I feel like the beach scene could have been done better, but what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I'm home," Izuku wearily called as he went though his front door. It was dinner time, and his body was screaming in protest at his new exercise regime. At least he had dinner waiting for him made in line with his new diet plan and if the smell was any indication, it would be delicious.

"Welcome back," his mother cheerfully replied. "After we've eaten, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. First, dinner. Could you set the table?"

Dinner went by quietly, and when they had finished Inko led Izuku to the living room to talk.

"Earlier today while you were out, I had a… very interesting guest."

"Who was it?" Izuku asked.

"It… it was All Might. Before you get angry at me for letting him in," Inko interrupted, before Izuku could voice objections, "I tried turning him away, but he wouldn't have it. Said he had something vital to tell me." She then told Izuku everything All Might had told her about One For All and how he felt Izuku was a worthy successor to inherit his power. Ounce she had finished, Izuku started to think. "Well?" she asked. "What do you plan to do?"

"I…" Izuku was pondering. It would indeed be a great honour to be the successor of Japan's number one hero, and a dream come true to finally have a power of his own. But he knew it would be a burden, the expectations riding on him would be vast. And how could he inspire Quirkless people and prove to the world that they _could_ achieve things, if _he_ had one himself? He made his decision.

"I won't take it," Izuku said. "I won't tell the world about his injury, but I can't accept his gift. I need to show the world that the Quirkless _can_ be heroes. That you don't _need_ power to do great thing. And if I take One For All, than I wouldn't be able to do that."

Inko was confused. She thought her son would leap at the chance to have the power offered to him. But then she realized, he was right. The Quirkless people of this world _needed_ a symbol and that symbol had to be like them.

"Okay sweetie. I'll call All Might, let him know about your choice," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, mum."

* * *

And so, ten months passed and Izuku found himself stood outside the front doors of U.A. It was time for the entrance exam. Everything he had done, all his work, all his effort, had lead to this moment. The beach cleaning had been had been finished two days ago. His backpack was filled to the brim with gadgets made by Hatsume, and she herself was stood beside him. Today's results would shape both their lives.

"Well, here we are!" Hatsume said with excitement in her voice. "U.A High. Time to show them what we can do!" She pumped a fist into the air.

"Yes," Izuku replied. "This is my chance. I'll show the world that Quirkless does _not_ mean useless!" He raised his own fist to the sky. "I'll see you when we're done," he told his pink haired ally as they dashed off to their own exams. Neither of them noticed Katsuki glaring at them from behind. He heard everything they said.

"Fucking Deku," he snarled scaring a few nearby hopefuls. "He doesn't have a chance!"

A few frustrated cracks went off in his hands. Ever since Inko told his parents what he had been doing, things had changed in his mind for the worse. His mother had signed them both up for some anger management course. He ended up with a curfew of seven PM, and the computer had to be off by nine. Ten months of this was grating on his nerves. The temptation to murder Izuku was only held at bay with the fact that doing so here would ruin everything for him.

"He should have kept his fucking mouth shut. Well he won't get anywhere here!" he declared before storming off to the exam. The other students gave him a wide berth as they whispered to each other about seeing him on the news with All Might and the sludge villain.

* * *

After the written exam was the practical, which was explained in an auditorium by Voice Hero: Present Mic. There it was explained that they would be let loose in a mock city scape and gain points for destroying robots that were playing the part of villains. There were three types of robots, with the numbers 1, 2, and 3 paint on them to show how many points they were worth, along with a fourth robot worth nothing that acted as an obstacle to be avoided.

The explanation went smoothly, save for a boy in glasses chastising Izuku for mumbling. When he asked if Izuku thought the exam was a joke, he got angry and replied: "Yes, I think it's a joke! Heroism isn't meant to be a competition, or a career for thugs! So why are we being tested on individual destructive power, not ability to work in a team for a common goal?"

The boy seemed taken aback. "What the? Are you questioning U.A's –"

"Or maybe I'm just nervous, you consider that Four-Eyes?" Izuku cut him off. "This is a big deal! If I don't get in, all my effort is meaningless!"

Present Mic was able to calm down the situation, and made a mental note to mention this to the Principal. Kid had a point when it came to the tests, even if he seemed a bit angry in getting it across. Then came the test itself.

Izuku stared up at the entrance of the mock city. On his feet were spring boots meant to increase speed and jumping. In his hand was Hatsume's Super Shocker, attached to a specially made rod turning it into a spear, with the shocker itself set to maximum. Carried in bandoleers across his body were a total nine EMP grenades, three on each thigh, and three across his chest. Whether that would be enough, Izuku could only hope.

"What's that kid doing with a spear? Is that allowed?" People were talking about him. "He's got grenades as well. I'm _sure_ that's not allowed." Izuku tried to ignore them. He didn't notice the boy from earlier approach him

"Excuse me, I –"

"I'm trying to focus!" he snapped, a bit more harshly than he meant to. "I already checked in advance, and my equipment _is_ allowed! Now go away!" Izuku was about to stalk off, when the gates opened and Present Mic's voice called out.

"AND, GOOO!" Izuku didn't hesitate. He heard Present Mic yell go and he ran forward, leaving the other hopefuls to watch in confusion. "YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GO, GO, REAL FIGHTS HAVE NO COUNTDOWN!" Present Mic yelled. And so they followed Izuku's lead.

Izuku himself had managed to bring down a 3 pointer by the time they had started moving, but everyone else was overtaking him.

' _Can't give up,'_ he thought. _'I_ have _to do this. People are counting on me. So how can I quit?'_ A 1 pointer appeared from round a corner in front of him. Its one wheel squealed as it turned to look at Izuku. He got his spear ready to throw, drew his arm back, aimed for the bots centre mass, and was interrupted as a beam of sparkling light cut through it. "…uh?"

"Merci beaucoup for the distraction." Izuku turned his head with his arm still poised to throw, and saw the laser came from a blonde teen with large hands, a belt that presumably was the source of the laser, and – while it could have been a figment of Izuku's imagination – an aura of sparkles. "You have my gratitude for the assist, but alas I doubt we will see each other again," the apparently French boy continued. "Au revoir, mon ami." And with that he turned and left.

Izuku watched him go, before calling in anger: "KILL STEALING DICK!" He then ran off, there were more robots to smash. More points to be earned.

* * *

The spring boots on his feet were proving to be effective at getting Izuku around the testing ground. He had brought down a pair of 1 pointers and a 2 pointer.

"THREE MINUTES LEFT!" was announced from the speakers. Izuku thought as he threw an EMP grenade, bringing a 3 pointer on impact and a 1 pointer that crashed into it. Whether or not that counted he didn't know, all he knew for sure was: 1) he only had one grenade left – while his arms could throw with distance, accuracy was something he still lacked with them; 2) he had gained 10 or 11 points while others from what he overheard them saying had scored more than 20 apiece; and 3) he was running out of time.

BOOM.

A rumbling went through the grounds. Something was coming. Something big. Very big. Izuku turned to the source and his mouth fell open. It was the Zero Pointer. For something that wasn't worth anything, it was strangely big. Bigger than the buildings in fact, it towered over everyone and everything around it. Its massive tracks crushed all obstacles in its path

Run. That was all he thought. It was all everyone who saw it thought. Just run. But as Izuku turned to do so, he heard a cry of pain. He seemed to be the only one who noticed a brown haired girl with her leg pined under rubble. No one was helping her. She was going to be crushed and no one was helping her, she needed someone, _anyone_ to –

It was the slime villain all over again. He was the only one who acted. He didn't know when he started running _towards_ the robot instead of _away_ from it, only that he was. He pulled the last grenade from his right thigh, threw it at the robot – part of him doubted it would do anything – and started using his spear as a pry bar on the rubble when he reached the girl. She looked up at Izuku. The brown eyes set in her round face were filled with awe and confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked Izuku.

"Move!" was all he groaned out. Even with all his training he strained to move the concrete. But he did and as soon as the girl's leg was no longer pinned, she crawled forward and got up. Izuku stopped moving the rubble, put his now bent spear into his left hand and used his right to support his damsel in distress. "Go, go!" he urged. They went as fast as they could but the girl was limping. They were going to be crushed, Izuku knew it. They were going to be crushed, Izuku was going fail, everything he did would be for nothing, he –

"AND TIME'S UP!" came Present Mic's voice accompanying a siren. The Zero Pointer shut down, and Izuku set his cargo down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't think anything's broken," the girl answered, wincing in pain as she examined her leg. "I feel a bit sick, but my Quirk does that when I use it to much. Thank you for saving me by the way."

"You're welcome," Izuku replied as he turned to leave. The girl noticed he sounded bitter, as if he regretted saving her. Then she heard him say, "I don't have enough points. I just know it." The round faced girl watched her saviour skulk off only stopping to be checked by Recovery Girl. In the background, the blue haired boy in glasses from earlier was thinking.

' _He saved that girl. While everyone else ran away, he risked his chance at more points to save her. Of course, if this were real I too would have – wait…'_ A sudden realization appeared in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile in an observation room, the teachers of U.A were watching Izuku's rescue attempt and discussing how best to grade it.

"I think he deserves good marks," said the principal, a talking mouse-bear-dog-thing with a scar across his left eye called Nedzu. "Despite knowing that he lacked villain points and that the obstacle was worth nothing, he was the only one to try and help when he saw a student in danger."

"And he raised a good point about the exam," Present Mic said as he walked in with his hands behind his head. "Although he seems a bit… temperamental."

"That can be fixed," said a voice from the back of the room. It belonged to Aizawa Shouta, A.K.A. Eraser Head. An Underground Hero who looked more like a hobo than a defender of the innocent, he seemed to have a disdain for the idea of being bright, emotional, and passionate. "What _can't_ be fixed however is the fact that he's Quirkless. Do we really want to let someone who's Quirkless train for what is a very dangerous profession?"

"I say we give him a chance," came the voice of Yagi Toshinori. He had yet to tell the public that he was to begin working at U.A. And the other teachers were sworn to tell no-one outside the school staff about his condition. "And being Quirkless isn't something that needs to be 'fixed' as you put it."

"I'm with All Might," another voice interceded. This one belonged to Vlad King, Blood Hero and teacher of Class 1-B. "And I'll take him into my class, so he's not expelled on the first day."

"It's decided than," concluded Nedzu. "He shall be U.A's first Quirkless Hero Course student."

Eraser Head pinched his nose and sighed. He found this completely illogical, but he got the feeling he wouldn't be listened to on the matter. Yagi meanwhile was secretly relieved. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he was afraid that the boy wouldn't get in and that his mistake would haunt him. He desperately wanted to be proven wrong. And maybe have one last chance at offering his power.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this chapter might get a slight rewrite in the future, mostly the ending scene. I'm concerned it seems rushed, because I wanted to get it published before I leave for Disney Land on the 4th of September where I wont be able to do any writing, on account of not having a portable computer. Let me know what you think. P.S, concerning the cover image: yes I know its not the best work. I'm not an artist and it was made useing pencil on cardbord, and then scaned into the computer. If you think you can do better, than give it a try send me a link and I'll give it a look. I have a DeviantArt account under the name Bentarb, if thats of any help.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Izuku ran down the still clean beach – something he saw as a symbol of his dedication – towards Hatsume. A week had passed since the Exam, and now he had to tell her the news. He passed. He got in. He was going to be on U.A's Hero course. All of his work, his sweat, his pain, his suffering had meant something.

"Hatsume!" he called out as he approached her. The girl stopped looking out over the ocean and turned to look at Izuku, a smile appearing on her face.

"Midoriya!" she called back. "I'm going to guess you got in, judging by how happy you seem."

"I did. What about you?" Izuku asked when he got closer and stopped running. Hatsume's smile grew wider.

"You bet I did! Now I can make even more babies! Bigger and better than ever!" she declared, lifting her arms to the sky.

"And I'll be able to prove the world wrong about Quirkless people," Izuku contributed, reaching out and grabbing at the setting sun. "I can do it Hatsume. With you by my side, I can finally –"

"Mei," she interrupted.

"Uh?"

"We've known each other for ten months now. I think it's time we called each other by our first names, Izuku." Izuku stopped there. It was the first time since he was four, that anyone but his mother had called him by his first name. And then he knew. The excitable girl before him saw him not just as a means to an end or another pebble on the road, but as a friend. A real friend. And when he put his arms around her in a hug, letting tears fall from his eyes, he realized he had forgotten how good that felt.

"Yes. Yes you're right, Mei," he said through joyful tears as Mei overcame her shock and returned the embrace.

* * *

And two weeks later they were back at U.A, not as hopefuls but as students. Izuku was rushing through the halls looking for Class 1-B. This was easier said than done because the school was huge, and while the piece of paper in his hands told him which class he was in it didn't come with a map.

' _I don't want to be late,'_ he thought. _'I can't be late on the first day.'_ He finally found his class, hopefully on time, he wasn't sure. The door was overly large presumably for students with Quirks that increase their size. Izuku was nervous but he swallowed his nerves, opened the door, and stepped forward into his future. It seemed he was the last one in and the other students had been there awhile as they were all talking to each other. Non of them noticed him, save for a single student who strolled over and introduced himself.

"Hello there little green one," he said with a toothy grin. The boy was dark skinned with shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes. He also stood a good head and shoulders above everyone else which made Izuku a touch nervous. This must have shown because the boy seemed to try and act reassuring. "Do not worry, I mean you no harm, for we are all training to be Heroes here! Tell me, are you to be a member of Class 1-B?" This made Izuku straighten up and give a proper response.

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I was worried that this was the wrong place. Really they could have—AGH!" He got cut off as the boy suddenly hugged him, his strong arms gripping tight.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes this place can be confusing but now you are here! And together as friends we shall become great Heroes!" he declared. Izuku meanwhile was squirming to get out of his grip.

"Let go, let go, let go!"

"Takahashi, what did I just tell you about hugging people without warning?" asked a new voice. This one belonged to a girl with long orange hair and teal eyes. She walked over with an exasperated look on her face, like a girl trying to control a rowdy younger sibling.

"Sorry Itsuka," Takahashi said as he released Izuku. "And sorry to you as well. I can get overly friendly at times. I merely got excited at the thought of ALL the adventures we will have together on the path to being Heroes!" he declared, spreading his muscular arms.

"Well I have to ask you to get to your seats first, before you have any adventures," said a voice from the door. Izuku turned around and saw–

"Vlad King!" he said excitedly, eyes full of sparkles. "Are you going to be our homeroom teacher this year? It's an honour to meet you, and I'm grateful for this opportunity to learn from–5 "

"Calm down boy," Vlad interrupted. "Take your seat, and you can go all fan boy later," he said. A couple of the other students chuckled and Izuku started blushing. They all got to their seats with Izuku being in the furthest row back from the teachers desk and right by the window, before the teacher himself stood behind the desk.

He cut a strong figure as he stood with his hands on his desk, his red eyes gazing over the students. His short, spiky grey hair stood out against the chalk board. His red V-cut costume showed his muscular body build, all of which came together to create the image of a powerful hero worthy of teaching at a school as prestiges as U.A. He began to address the students.

"Anyway, as the fan boy said I am Vlad King, Pro-Hero and your homeroom teacher for this year. Here at U.A teachers afford more teaching liberty, and there is no orientation like in others schools. Now since you'll be working together for the next three years, lets start by introducing yourselves. We will go in numerical order, and when we reach you please state your name and Quirk."

 _That_ was the point where Izuku got nervous. He knew it would happen sooner or later, he knew that the class would learn he was Quirkless but how would they react? Would they mock him and say he shouldn't be here? Would one of them be like Bakugou? Did Vlad King already know the truth? Did he resent having to teach a Quirkless student?

' _No, don't think like that,'_ he thought to himself. _'I passed the practical exam. I proved that I belong here. And if anyone disagrees, to_ hell _with them.'_ Satisfied with this reasoning he took out a notebook – titled 'Hero Analysis For The Future 13.2' – and started noting down the other students' Quirks as they introduced themselves. First to go was the boy who hugged Izuku.

"Greetings friends. My name is Takahashi Adio and my Quirk is called 'Forge'. It allows me to manipulate magnetic metals and heat them to melting point. Come to me if you want something made from metal, as I also plan to spend some time in the support course workshops," he said before sitting back in his seat. As he sat down, the second student got up.

"My name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and yes I know it's weird that my given name is the same as my family name, don't bring it up please," he said. He had long grey hair, thick pale eyelashes that surrounded his eyes, looking like some kind of fungus and no apparent eyebrows. "My Quirk allows me to turn my body into steel, increasing both my attack and defence. It's called 'Steel'. Feel free to call me Tetsu," he finished. He gave a thumbs up and big smile, showing a set of razor sharp teeth.

Next was the orange haired girl from earlier. "I am Kendo Itsuka, pleased to meet you. My Quirk is called 'Big Fist' and it allows me to increase the size and strength of both my hands." And that was how it went. Nineteen students, nineteen introductions, and nineteen Quirks until finally it was Izuku's turn. When his number – Number 20 – was called he swallowed his nerves, stood up and began.

"My name i-is Midoriya I-Izuku, and I–" He froze. A moment passed with the teacher and his classmates watching expectantly. He breathed in, and– "And I'm Quirkless," he said. The students around him were visibly surprised by this and started whispering. But Izuku brought their attention back to him as he continued. "I didn't get in here with a-a gifted power I d-didn't earn like everyone else, I had t-to use only my skill to get here. And now I'm in, so to h-hell if you think I sh-shouldn't be here." And with that he sat back down in his seat and tried to calm himself, ignoring the shocked stares heading his way.

' _Oh my god, did I just say that?'_ he thought. _'I did, I really did tell them they could go to hell. Oh god, why did I do that? Vlad King's going to expel me, I can't believe–'_

"And now we've got that out the way," Vlad said interrupting his train of thought, "we will now head down to the sports field for a physical evaluation."

"Sensei, do you mean like the ones we took in Junior High?" asked Kendo has she raised her hand.

"Yes, but with one alteration," Vlad answered. "I'll tell you more when we get there. Now get to the changing rooms, put these on–" He pulled out a bag storing a set of U.A P.E uniforms and tossed it at Kendo. "–and be on the field in 15 minutes. Each uniform has your name and number on it. I'll meet you there." With that he left the classroom while the students sorted through their uniforms.

Izuku was just relieved he hadn't been called out… yet.

* * *

15 minutes later, Class 1-B was on the field in their P.E uniforms.

"Right then," Vlad King began. "Now that you're here allow me to explain what we're doing. Like I said this will be a physical evaluation, with a difference. You will be using your Quirks." That got all the students excited. All except Izuku. To him this would be just like the evaluations back in junior high, only now that Quirk use was permitted the difference in ability between him and the other students would be _really_ obvious.

' _They're going to mock me after this,'_ he thought. _'They're going to insult me, say that I can't keep up and I shouldn't be here. Well I'll show them!'_

That was what he thought. But then he came stone last. Was he surprised? No. He was just disappointed in himself. But he couldn't just sit on his butt moping. He had to keep working, keep fighting to catch up with the others. Go Beyond, Plus Ultra! That's what Present Mic said, and _that's_ what he had to do!

"Right you are, Midoriya!" said Vlad King, making Izuku realize he had been mumbling again. "That's what _all_ of you have to do! Your results today? They're just the beginning. But if you don't work hard, they might be your end."

"What do you mean, 'our end'?" asked a blonde haired girl with horse legs and a pair of horns. "We passed the exam, so I thought we were in?"

"You passed the entrance exams, but that doesn't mean you're heroes. While you're here, you will be expected to grow, to go beyond. Those who can't or won't improve themselves don't last long here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sensei," replied the students in unison.

"Louder!" Vlad King ordered.

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Louder! Plus Ultra!"

"Yes, Sensei! Plus Ultra!" the class roared, raising their fists to the sky!

"That's what I'm talking about!"

While this was happening, no-one noticed All Might stood behind a nearby wall watching it transpire. He particularly was focused on his desired successor. He hadn't given up on him. He wanted one more attempt.

* * *

After they had finished, the students were sent on their way and allowed to go home. Izuku waited by the entrance for Mei to show up, and found himself joined by Takahashi and Kendo.

"Greetings, Midoriya," said Takahashi. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, a friend from the Support Department."

"What's their name?" asked Kendo.

Before Izuku could answer however, a voice popped in saying, "Hatsume Mei, at your service!" making them turn to look at the smiling pink5- haired girl. "Who're these Izuku? Are they your classmates?"

"Yeah. Let me introduce you," Izuku said. "Mei, this is Takahashi Adio and Kendo Itsuka. Guys, this is Hatsume Mei. She made the equipment I used to pass the practical Exam." Kendo and Mei shook hands as Izuku introduced them.

"Hello Hatsume. Nice to meet–" Kendo was interrupted as Takahashi – ignoring what he had been told earlier about personal space – wrapped the inventor into a hug.

"Hello Izuku's inventor friend. It is lovely to meet you," he said, as Mei squirmed in his grip and Izuku waved his hands franticly.

"T-t-t-Takahashi, st-stop! You can't just h-h-hug people l-like that!" Takahashi apologized as he put Mei down. She wasn't upset by this, instead looking up at him, eyes sparkling.

"You're really strong!" she stated. "What's your Quirk? I need to know so I can make perfect babies for you!" And that statement got Takahashi gaping like a dead fish while Kendo and Izuku turned a bright shade of red.

"Inventions!" Izuku interjected, arms waving like a windmill. "Sh-she means in-inventions!"

"O-oh." Takahashi cleared his throat and fingered his collar slightly. "Well, I-I'd be happy to tell you about my Quirk as we walk to the train station." And so, three budding heroes and one possibly unhinged support student, walked to the train station, discussing their Quirks, and Izuku…

Izuku felt happier then he had been in years. It was nice having real friends again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next week was a touch more dull than would be expected from a hero course. It was standard high school stuff really. Maths, English, history, typical subjects. The most interesting thing that happened was Izuku started calling Itsuka and Adio by their first names. Then Friday came along.

The day everyone was waiting for.

The day when they had their first practical lesson in Heroism. And with this advancement came something else.

"Hero costumes!" said Vlad King. "Yes, today will be your first time wearing real hero costumes." That got the classroom buzzing with anticipation as Vlad King pressed a button he pulled out of his desk, making a set of twenty numbered draws extended from the wall. "You will find your costumes in the draw with your number on it."

Izuku was excited. The day before he bought the costume he had made at home to the support department. Now it was ready. Izuku was ready. His excitement – "And this class, will be co-taught by All Might himself!" – just took a nose dive. It was bad enough when Izuku learned that he would be teaching at U.A. He was peeved when he opened his acceptance letter, and _All Might_ started talking to him by hologram.

And now, it was _him_ teaching today.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Everyone else in the classroom paid no attention to Izuku's now annoyed expression. They were too busy talking to each other about how great it would be, having a class taught by All Might.

"We will also be working with Class 1-A for this lesson. You will get to meet and interact with you're fellow Hero Course students. Now grab your costumes, head to the changing rooms, and ready yourselves! We will be doing this at Ground Beta!" With that declaration everyone got up, collected their outfits from the draws, and prepared to meet their fellows from the class next door.

Except Izuku. He was mentally preparing to see All Might again. If nothing else it was a chance to rub the man's face in Izuku's success.

* * *

Class 1-A had managed to get to the changing rooms first and were waiting with the teachers by the time 1-B had finished changing. Izuku was the last to get dressed, so he ran to catch up with the others. When he did arrive outside in the false city district, quarter staff in hand, he looked in awe at the other students costumes, each one professionally tailored to the wearers specifications. Izuku almost felt out of place in his home made get up.

"Hey, Izuku," someone called out. Izuku turned to see Itsuka coming towards him. Her hero costume was a light blue sleeveless qipao with a black corset. There was a brown utility belt around her hips, and a black domino mask on her face. "Cool costume."

"Thanks," Izuku replied. "I made it myself. Well, my mum helped."

"Nice. It looks down to Earth." That wasn't how Izuku would have described it. He would have called it thuggish. The costumes centre piece was the black hoody he salvaged from the beach. The missing hood had been replaced with one that was dark green. Sewn onto its back was the roughly made image of a green rabbit face with its mouth open in a hostile expression. He had a green bandana around his neck, and biker goggles resting on his forehead. His trousers were a pair of grey combat trousers with big pockets, his feet were in the same pair of spring boots he had worn at the entrance Exam, and his hands were wrapped in white bandages. All in all, you'd be forgiven for thinking he was some low life street thug rather than a hero in training.

" **Excellent! You're all here!"** called the voice of All Might. Izuku turned towards him, an annoyed look on his face. The man stood there fists on his hips, and a smile on his face. He was wearing his silver age costume, with a red and blue cape fluttering behind him. The two made eye contact and Izuku was pleased to see his once favourite hero flinch slightly. **"Yes, you're all here, and you all look the part!"** All Might continued. **"They say the clothes make the man! Be fully aware, from now on you are Heroes!"**

' _If its that simple, than why are we here?'_ Izuku thought to himself bitterly. _'If wearing costumes means we're now Heroes, than surely that means_ anyone _who goes out onto the street in a fancy costume is a Hero, and if the clothes make the man, that means –'_

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH DEKU!" a voice called out. Izuku came out of his own world with the realization that he had been mumbling, and looked around to find Bakugou glaring at him. All students that were between the two parted like the red sea. Izuku saw that his former friend's costume was made to match his aggressive personality with its black and orange colour scheme, flare shaped mask, and large grenade gauntlets on his arms.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK A QUIRKLESS SHIT LIKE _YOU_ , KNOWS WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A HERO?!" Izuku looked back with a snarl of his own, and began shouting back.

"I PROBABLY KNOW MORE THAN YOU, BAKUGOU!" he yelled. The other students looked at him. "HEROES ARE MEANT TO INSPIRE AND PROTECT! NOT RUN AROUND BLOWING THINGS UP, BRAGGING ABOUT HOW GOOD THEY ARE, AND BULLYING INNOCENT PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE QUIRKLESS!"

"I WAS JUST SHOWING A STUPID NERD HIS PLACE!" The students looked back to Bakugou. "AND NOW I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"

"YOU WANT TO PUT ME DOWN?" Eyes back to Izuku. He readied his quarter staff, and got into a fighting pose. "COME AND TRY IT SHIT HEAD!"

" **STOP!"** All Might called out. All eyes fell on to him. **"Please, don't fight each other before the exercise has begun!"**

"You heard him!" added Vlad King. "Any unsolicited fighting _will_ result in detention, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sensei," the students replied. Izuku and Bakugou went back to their respective Classes as the teachers resumed explaining the lesson.

"Now, as we were about to explain, today's Hero lesson will be a combat exercise," stated Vlad King. "Instead of the robots from the Entrance Exam however, you will be facing off against each other."

"Without any training, kero?" asked a girl in a green frog suit.

" **This is your training,"** answered All Might. **"Also unlike the Entrance Exam, the fights will be taking place inside the buildings. The majority of arrests occur indoors for things such as drug busts, black market trades, and criminals laying low."**

"For this exercise, we've chosen a scenario you've probably seen in comics and the like," began Vlad King. "One team of four will be playing the Villains trying to protect a weapon from a team of four Heroes who are trying to capture it within fifteen minutes. If the Heroes manage to capture the Villains or touch the weapon in that time, they win the match. If the Villains manage to protect the weapon or capture the Heroes, than they win. Any questions?"

"How do we divide ourselves into teams?" asked a black haired girl with a revealing costume.

"Can I just blast my opponents away?" interjected Bakugou.

"Will you threaten to expel us if we don't do well, like Aizawa Sensei said he would?" asked the girl Izuku saved from the zero pointer.

"Isn't this cape _fabulous_?" said the blonde kill stealer Izuku had encountered before.

"One at a time!" ordered Vlad King, cupping his hands around his mouth. "To answer your questions, teams will be assigned at random. Don't use more force than is necessary, as Heroes who cause more harm than needed will most likely find themselves in legal trouble. No, we don't plan to expel you unless you give us good reason to, and your cape…" Vlad King looked at All Might, who just looked back at him and shrugged. "…your cape _is_ fabulous, but I don't see why that matters right now."

"Excuse me, Sensei," said a boy in full armour, resembling a knight if they rode motorbikes instead of horses. His voice seemed familiar to Izuku somehow. "Is it really best to assign us randomly with each other?" he asked.

"Heroes sent on missions are often teamed up with Heroes from other agencies," Izuku explained. "This means they end up working with people they've never met before, or simply don't like. If they can't put that aside they won't be as effective."

"Ah, I understand," the armoured boy went, giving a ninety degree bow towards the teachers. "I apologise for the interruption."

" **Its alright young one,"** All Might reassured. **"Now if that's all anyone has the ask, let us reveal the teams and match ups!"** When he was done the two classes had been divided into their teams of four, and the first simulated battle was Team-C with Midoriya Izuku, Takahashi Adio, Iida Tenya, and Uraraka Ochaco as the Villains against Team-H with Ibara Shiozaki, Ejiro Kirishima, Hanta Sero, and Bakugou Katsuki as the Heroes.

Facing off against someone he once admired and now despised, Izuku knew straight away that this simulation was going to be a complete shit show.

* * *

"Excuse me, boy in the hoodie," called the boy in armour, as he walked over to Izuku who was helping Adio move the fake bomb into position. "I would like to apologise for how I acted towards you before the Entrance Exam," he said upon reaching Izuku.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" was all Izuku could ask, not recognizing the person before him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Iida Tenya, and I am the one who chastised you for mumbling during Present Mic's explanation."

"Ah," Izuku said, now knowing who he was talking to. He bowed himself, and apologized in turn. "My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I'm sorry for how I reacted, and for telling you to leave me alone at the start, and I shouldn't have called you Four-Eyes, I'm sorry."

"Its alright Midoriya-San," Iida interrupted with a robotic chop of his arm. "Like you said at the time, we were nervous, and you were right about how the tests should reward people for working in teams to achieve their goal." As he spoke, Izuku noted that he would make sharp, robotic movements with his arms. "You also figured out the hidden aspect of the Exam."

"Hidden aspect?"

"He means when you saved me from being crushed," said the brown haired girl. "I'm Uraraka Ochaco, nice to meet you," she greeted, offering a hand to Izuku who shook it.

"You tried to give me half of your points," Izuku replied, glad that he had pulled up his bandana so no-one could see him blushing at the girl's skintight costume. His blush was half fed by anger that someone decided such a thing was suitable for a fifteen year old.

' _The sexualization of minors,'_ Izuku thought disdainfully. _'Something else that needs changing. I'll worry about it later, I'm busy now.'_

"My acceptance letter had footage of you asking Present Mic. I'm sorry for being crass to you when the Exam ended," explained Izuku.

"Don't mention it. And like Iida said, you figured out that we were rewarded for saving people," Uraraka reassured.

"But I didn't save you for points, my legs just moved before I knew what I was doing."

"As is the mark of any good Hero," Iida stated. "But I still feel that I must advice proper planning in the future."

"Sound advice, my 1-A friend," agreed Adio. His already impressive stature was made to seem even bigger in his costume. It was full suit of green scale like armour. The feet had two claw attachments on the toes, and the full faced helm was adorned with three small feathers the same shade of green as the scales. Attached to the brown leather belt were utility pouches, the biggest hanging loosely by his hips. "My name is Takahashi Adio by the way."

"Hello there, Takahashi-San. I hope we–gah!" Iida was cut off by one of Adio's crushing hugs.

"Adio! Let him go, and lets focus on what we're going to do," Izuku said firmly, as Iida struggled fruitlessly in the arms of the overly friendly student.

"Yes, lets," Adio said, letting Iida drop to the ground to catch his breath. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Adio, I want you to use your Quirk to melt those oil drums over the windows so no-one can get in through them," Izuku said, pointing towards some barrels in the corner of the room. "Uraraka, you should wait by the door, and float anyone who comes through then tie them with the capture tape we were given."

"Yes sir!" Uraraka acknowledged, giving a salute.

"Tenya, if someone gets past Uraraka, you can use your speed to make sure they don't reach the weapon. As for me, well Bakugou's going to ignore the mission and focus on me, so when he dos just let me deal with him," Izuku explained, earning a confused tilt of the head from Adio.

"Bakugou… do you mean the unfriendly bomber-boy who called you 'Deku'?" Adio asked, head tilted to one side. Izuku nodded.

"Why did he call you 'Deku' anyway? Is it a nickname?" enquired Uraraka.

"No, its an insult, it means useless, and I don't want to be called that," Izuku angrily explained.

"I think its cool. It has a 'you can do it' vibe," Uraraka said, smiling excitedly.

"I don't care, I'm Izuku, _not_ Deku, and that's that."

"Your dislike of the name is noted," Iida said, finally getting his breath back. "However I am uncertain about this plan for you to face Bakugou alone."

"I know how he fights," Izuku countered. "I've spent ten years dealing with him. I know how his Quirk works, and I'm used to being on the receiving end of it. I'm the best choice." Before anyone could argue, All Might's voice spoke into their ear pieces saying that the match had begun.

"Very well friend," Adio relented. "If you are sure about this."

"I am," Izuku said as he pulled his goggles down. "Besides, I've got ten years of crap to return." He gave his team a thumbs up, and left the room. Everyone else found themselves concerned for the boy, but decided they wouldn't be able to stop him. They just hoped he would be as able to deal with the bomber-boy as he implied.

* * *

Team-H meanwhile was having another problem. As Izuku predicted, Bakugou was almost solely focused on targeting him. He didn't pay any attention to his team mates, they were just extras to him, a fact he made painfully clear much to everyone else's annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure we're meant to be working as a team," said a boy with a helmet styled like a tape dispenser.

"Shut it," Bakugou snapped. "I'm going after that _fucking_ nerd Deku, and you can't stop me."

"Please listen to reason," pleaded a girl with vines in place of hair, and a plain white dress. "Whatever my classmate Midoriya, Deku, whatever you call him may have done, surely you can forgive him for it. Or at least put your anger aside for the sake of the mission."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, PLANT LADY!" Bakugou yelled at her. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Come on dude, this ain't manly," said a spiky red haired boy, whose costume did nothing to hide well built arms and torso. "Don't yell at Ibara when she just wants to do the right thing."

"Thank you, Ejiro-San," Ibara said with a small bow.

"QUIET!" Bakugou yelled. "As soon as the signal go's, I'm going after Deku. You extras can do what you want."

"Well in that case, I'll use my tape to get up onto the roof and work my way down," said the helmeted boy. "Ibara-San, can you use your vine hair to do the same?"

"Yes I can, Hanta-San," Ibara answered. "I shall go there with you."

"Than I'll go in through the front door and work my way up," said Ejiro, giving a thumbs up and a grin full of sharp teeth. For a moment, Ibara almost thought she was looking at Tetsutetsu. "Whoever finds the other team first will contact everyone else and say where they are. Then we can meet up and hit from two directions at ounce." With the plan set, the starting signal sounded sending Bakugou running into the building with a cry of 'DEKU!' and Ejiro following behind him.

"I pray for Midoriya's well being," Ibara sighed, before using her hair to ascend the building alongside Hanta. As they passed the fourth floor, they saw Adio wielding the now reshaped oil drums over on some of the windows and relayed this information to their fellows.

" _Epic!"_ came Ejiro's reply through the com link. _"Now we know where to go. I'll meet you there."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku was sneaking through the hallways of the building in search of Bakugou.

" _Izuku,"_ came Adio's voice through his com link. _"Two of the Heroes just ascended past the window. They saw me wielding over the windows."_

"So they know where we've put the weapon," Izuku replied. "Be ready for them to arrive soon. I'm still looking for Baku-" He was cut off as Bakugou leapt out of a side corridor, swinging his fist at Izuku who barely avoided being hit in the face.

"DEKU!" Bakugou yelled.

"A sneak attack?!" exclaimed Ejiro. "Not manly bro!"

" _Izuku!?"_ came Adio's panicked cry. _"Izuku, what's happening!?"_

"I'm fine Adio," Izuku assured. "I've found Bakugou. Just keep to the plan."

* * *

"Keep to the plan?" asked Adio into the com piece. "What about you?"

" _I'll be fine,"_ Izuku replied, trying to assure him. _"He's hit me before, I'm used to it. And now, I'm going to hit back."_

"Midoriya-San! That is _not_ a good idea!" said Iida. "Get back here so-"

" _No!"_ Izuku cut off. _"I_ have _to do this! Stay out of it!"_ Iida, Uraraka, and Adio looked at each other, worry filling their eyes. But before they could say anything else, the door to the room was kicked open and Hanta burst in.

"Ha-ha!" he declared. "You lose Villains! Hope you enjoy-" He was stopped however by a slap to the leg, as Uraraka made him float in the air. "Uh?" he went. Uraraka then pulled him to the side before wrapping his arms and legs in capture tape as Izuku instructed.

"Release," she said, placing her hands together and letting gravity bring Hanta back to the floor with a thud. "One down," she said with a smile. "Three to goARGH!" She screamed as she found herself wrapped in vines, arms pined to her side.

"Forgive me, but I cannot allow you to claim victory," said Ibara as she retracted her vines from the floor. "I must ask you to surrender and prevent more violence."

* * *

"Get out of here, Shitty-Hair," Bakugou ordered. Ejiro was about to argue, when Izuku spoke up.

"You heard him," he said. "Leave. This is between me and him." Ejiro looked between the two, before running off with a frustrated yell of 'Not manly'. Then it was just Izuku and Bakugou, victim and aggressor.

"Deku," Bakugou growled out. Izuku gritted his teeth.

"I am _not_ Deku," he said.

"DIE!" Bakugou screamed, charging towards Izuku. He drew his right fist back, ready to strike, and was surprised when instead of colliding with his targets face, it was smacked to his left by Izuku's staff. More surprising was when the other end of that staff was swiftly brought towards his stomach, winding him instantly.

"I am _not_ your punching bag!" Izuku declared, slamming his staff onto Bakugou's shoulder forcing him to lay face down on the floor.

' _Wha… what the fuck?'_ Bakugou thought as he slowly lifted himself back up. This didn't make _any_ sense to him. Deku was a coward. He wasn't suppose to fight back, he was suppose to just stand there and take his beating like he always did. Bakugou wasn't suppose to be on the floor, he was suppose to be standing over the Quirkless nerd as he showed everyone how useless he was.

"Ten years, Bakugou!" Izuku yelled, lifting Bakugou up off the floor. "Ten years I've put up with your bull shit!" He shoved him down the hall, the blonde barely staying on his feet. "And I'm not going to accept another. Fucking. Second!"

' _I'm…. the best. Everyone knows it,'_ Bakugou thought, face twisted in confusion. _'So why…'_ His normal snarl slowly returned. _'…is this shitty Deku getting in my way?'_

"DEEEKUUU!" he roared, charging towards Izuku once more. Izuku readied himself, waited for the right moment, and was surprised when Bakugou used his explosions at the last second to launch himself over Izuku's head before blasting him in the back. The rabbit on Izuku's hoody was destroyed and his back seared in burning pain.

"Take this!" Bakugou yelled as he swung his right hand into Izuku's arm making him drop his staff. He then grabbing onto Izuku's arm, used explosions from his other hand to spin him round and slammed him back first onto the floor.

* * *

In the observation room meanwhile, the teachers and other students were watching the fight with mixtures of amazement and concern.

"Should… should we intervene?" asked a pink skinned girl, voice laced with worry. "Bakugou and the other kid _really_ seem to be letting each other have it."

"Your concern is noted, Ashido," replied Vlad King. "I assure you we will stop them if they go too far."

"How far is too far?" asked Tetsutetsu.

"Worried for your weakling classmate are we?" asked a blonde haired boy. He wore a costume that made him look like some kind of butler, with a black tuxedo and pocket watches. There was a smirk on his face as he stood looking at who he viewed as Ejiro's 1-B doppel ganger. "Maybe you've realized the superiority of 1-A! We've shown ourselves to be the greatest out of everyone who took the Exam! That's why _we_ are in-" He was cut short by Itsuka's hand hitting him on the back of the head.

"Is he always like this?" she asked as the blonde boy fell to the ground. All Might and Vlad King meanwhile looked at each other briefly. The behaviour of the young boy – Monomo Neito was his name – was part of the reason why this mixed class trial was happening in the first place. He was also proving Midoriya's words at the Entrance Exam right: the next generation of Heroes were looking at it as a competition.

* * *

Back in the mock villain lair, Izuku was trying to get back to his feet as Bakugou berated him for daring to stand his ground.

' _Run,'_ was the thought that went through Izuku's mind. _'You can't beat him, just run.'_ But he didn't want to run. He'd spent his whole life running from people with power when they came after him, and he was tired of it. He got back to his feet, leaning on his staff as he rose. All of a sudden, the grenade shaped arm guards Bakugou wore gave off a red flash and quiet bleep. Bakugou's response was to give a psychotic grin. It was one that made Izuku think that maybe the rest of his team were right about this being a bad idea.

"Hehehe," Bakugou chuckled sinisterly. "Well now you're fucked!" Izuku gulped. "If the support nerds made this the way I told them to, then they've been storing up my sweat." Bakugou's left arm rose to aim at Izuku whose eyes widened in realization. "And now, I'm going to use it!" declared Bakugou as he pulled back the grenade spoon and Izuku turned to run.

" _ **Young Bakugou, don't!"**_ All Might called. _**"You could kill Midoriya with that thing!"**_

"If he gets out the way, he won't die!" was Bakugou's answer, looping a finger through the pin, ready to unleash stock pilled explosive power towards his still fleeing target.

" _Bakugou!"_ came Vlad King's voice in his ear piece. _"This is your only warning! If you pull that pin, then you_ will _fail immediately and be put in detention! Do you-"_

"FIRE!" Bakugou roared as he ignored the teacher, and fired his weapon, the psychotic grin never leaving his face. A tremendous boom rang throughout the building as a ball of fire tore its' way towards Izuku. Izuku turned his head in horror as the explosion drew closer and closer until…

* * *

The building shook as the sounds of explosive destruction reached their ears. Everyone in the weapon room was knocked off balance, and by the time they regained their footing an alarm blared throughout the facility.

" _The simulation is over!"_ called Vlad King over the speakers. _"Bakugou! You are in deep trouble!"_

" _The fuck do you mean I'm in trouble!?"_ Bakugou demanded, confusion and anger mixing in his voice. _"He's still alive!"_

"Bakugou, what did you do?" asked Ejiro.

" _It was nothing, Shitty-Hair!"_

" _Like hell it was nothing, you piece of shit!"_ Izuku yelled. _"You nearly killed me!"_

" _You're still alive aren't you stupid Deku!?"_

" _I'm. Not. DEKU!"_

* * *

"Yes, you are!" Bakugou yelled back. "You're a Deku, and you always will be!"

" _Bakugou!"_ barked Vlad King. _"That is enough! Get back here at once!"_

"Hell no!" was Bakugou's answer. "Not until this fights over!"

" _ **You do**_ **not** _ **talk back to your teachers like that, young Bakugou!"**_ All Might chastised. _**"Now stop what you're doing and–"**_ He was cut off as Bakugou pulled out his earpiece and blew it up in his hand.

"No ones coming to save you, Deku," Bakugou stated, murder in his eyes.

"No one _ever_ came to save me," Izuku said back, getting back into a fighting stance with his staff. "That's why I'm doing this. To prove that Quirkless people are worth saving. And that when we meet a piece of _shit_ like you, we _can_ fight back."

"And how the fuck are you going to prove that?"

"I thought I could start by breaking every arrogant bone in your fucking body!" Izuku declared, and charged as Bakugou as he charged back. The two drew closer and closer, fist and weapon drawn back until they were within arms reach of each other and they swung, aiming for each others heads. They both felt and heard a sharp _crack_ , before their worlds faded to black.

* * *

 **Authour's note: You can probably tell, but this was my first time writing a fight scene. I also have to say that this chapter was just a pain to write for some reason and at the end, I worry the quality droped because I just wanted to get it done. I'm sorry if it has, and maybe I'll rewrite the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The first sensation that Izuku experienced as he regained consciousness, was significant amounts of pain in his head. The second was the sound of pained groans, that he realized were coming from him and third was bright white lights as he slowly and painfully opened his eyes.

' _Where… where am I?'_ he wondered as he looked up at the white roof above him. _'Think Izuku, what happened. I was in a mock fight with other students, Bakugou tried to kill me, we yelled at each other, then my head exploded in pain. What happened then?'_ Izuku lifted himself into an upright position, head throbbing in pain as he did.

"Good to see you're awake," an elderly voice said to him. Izuku turned and saw the elderly form of Recovery Girl sat in a swivel chair at her desk. "Although you won't be going to your remaining classes, School ends in an hour and I want to make sure you're fully recovered first before you leave."

"What happened?" Izuku asked, placing a hand on the side of his head. "Why does my head feel like someone cracked it like a boiled egg?"

"Because it _was_ cracked like a boiled egg," answered Recovery Girl in an annoyed tone. "Literally. And it wasn't just you, it was that Bakugou boy as well. You both knocked each other out and had to be carried out off the training ground."

"Bakugou?" Izuku asked. "Is he here?"

"No, he recovered earlier. He's in class right now. And he'll be staying there after hours, while you'll be staying here. There's only an hour of the school day left and I want to make sure you're okay."

"What do you mean Bakugou's going to be in class after hours?"

"He's got detention," Recovery Girl explained as she pulled a flash light from her pocket and wheeled over to Izuku.

' _Well that's a first,'_ Izuku thought as the light was shone into his eyes. _'He's never gotten detention before, even when he deserves it. But no, can't give the wonder child detention for bullying the Quirkless kid, it might harm his future. Never mind the future of the Quirkless Deku who's been given burns, bruises, and maybe a broken bone or two.'_

"Could you repeat that?" Recovery Girl asked in concern, making Izuku realize he had been mumbling. The flash light had been put away and Recovery Girl was now looking at him with. "Does Bakugou have a history of bullying?" Izuku knew that there was only one thing to do in this situation.

"Yes." Tell the truth. "I've been his favourite target since I was four, but no-one's ever punished him for it."

Recovery Girl looked at him for a moment, then said "I'm going to call the Principal, and the 1-A teacher, Aizawa." She wheeled over to her desk and picked up a phone. "This sounds like something that needs to be talked about," she observed.

Thirty minutes later, the infirmary door was opened by an exhausted looking man with a hobo's facial hair and a white furred creature. The bear – dog– mouse – _creature_ introduced himself.

"Hello Midoriya. I am Principal Nedzu, head of U.A, and this is Aizawa Shouta, teacher of Class 1-A," he said, gesturing to the man by his side. "I don't believe we've met before."

"No Sir," Izuku answered.

"Well, I've been wanting to talk to you since the Entrance Exam," Nedzu said as he and Aizawa pulled up a pair of spare seats. "But I must say, I was hoping it would be about a less touchy subject. You say that Bakugou Katsuki from Class 1-A has been bullying you, correct?"

"Yes, he's been doing so since I was four," Izuku said.

"Than why hasn't it shown up on his record?" asked Aizawa.

"Because no-one's ever punished him for it." Izuku was starting to get visibly angry now. "When I went to the teachers, they'd just brush it off as 'rough housing' and 'boys being boys'. Even when he openly _used his Quirk_ against me." The eyes of the teachers in the room widened at that.

"He used his Quirk against you?"

"In full view of the teachers, who did nothing to stop it," Izuku answered. "The last time was about ten months before the Entrance Exam. The teacher had mentioned that I was applying to U.A and Bakugou decided I was challenging him and blew up the desk, then my Hero Analysis Notebook Number Thirteen." At this point Aizawa had taken out a notepad and pencil, and was writing down everything that Izuku said.

"Public Quirk use, physical assault, property damage. Anything else we should know about?" Aizawa asked. Izuku thought about whether he should say this, then thought 'fuck it, might as well go Plus Ultra and tell them everything'.

"He told me to kill myself," he said. Aizawa looked up at him blankly.

"What?" he said.

"The same day he blew up my notebook he said, and I quote, 'If you really want to be a Hero, take a leap of faith of the School roof and pray you get a Quirk in the next life'." Silence filled the room.

"Would you like to press charges?" asked Nedzu.

"I'd thought about it," Izuku began to explain. "But by the time I'd decided enough was enough, there were only ten months to prepare for the Exam. Mum was pulling me out of school because of what I'd told her and with my training, we just didn't want the extra stress."

"And now?"

"Now… I still don't want the stress," Izuku answered. "But I might change my mind if it seems like he isn't changing, but at the same time he needs to learn that negative actions have negative consequences and he can't go through life being a dick and get away with it, but I also have no real proof it's just my word against his clean record and–"

"His record isn't clean," Aizawa interrupted, making Izuku realize he was mumbling. "His disobedience in the combat trial, his attitude towards the teachers on duty, and use of a potentially lethal weapon when being told to stop. I can assure you, he won't be getting away with his behaviour." He finished taking notes, put his notepad away and stood up. "Now if that's all, I'll be going now."

"You do that Aizawa," Nedzu said. "I'll be staying here to have a more pleasant chat with Midoriya." At this Aizawa bowed and exited the room, leaving Izuku sat on the bed with Nedzu looking at him from the chair while Recovery Girl did something on her computer. "So, you managed to enter ' Hero Course _without_ a Quirk."

"Yes I did," Izuku answered. "And I don't want to hear _anything_ about how Quirkless people can't be Heroes."

"Well you won't hear such comments from me," Nedzu assured. "You proved your worthiness to be here when you passed the Entrance Exam, and in my opinion its well past time for a Quirkless Hero. The world needs someone to prove that the twenty-percent who weren't as lucky as everyone else, can still do great things."

"That's why I'm here!" Izuku began smiling. "I was called useless for years, and I'm tired of it. So I'm going to show everyone how wrong they are. I'll be the symbol of Quirkless strength, let people like me know that yes, we _can_ do great things!"

"Well you've certainly taken quite a mission upon your shoulders. One that I wish you the best of luck on."

"Thanks Nedzu-Sensei. But…" Izuku's smile fell and was replaced with a look of concern. "I'm worried that there'll be members of staff who won't agree with you on that."

"You're worried that U.A will be like Middle School, and that none of the teachers try to help you?" Izuku nodded sadly causing Nedzu to sigh. "I will admit, there are some teachers who believe that the Hero Course is too dangerous for someone without a Quirk. Eraser Head for example."

"Eraser Head? He thinks I can't be a Hero without a Quirk?" Izuku asked in confusion. Nedzu nodded and hummed in affirmation. "But he's practically Quirkless himself! It's not like Erasure allows him to fly or move things with his mind or lift boulders! He's a hypocrite for saying that!"

"Unfortunately," Nedzu began sadly. "when someone spends their life exposed to an idea they tend to believe it, even if doing so seems contradictory to their being. The result is a sense of self loathing. They believe themselves to be a vile as others say." Izuku thought about this.

"Principal, are you saying that Eraser Head has some kind of… self targeted sense of discrimination?" Nedzu nodded sadly. "But… that's ridiculous. How can someone be discriminatory towards themselves?"

"I agree, it is ridiculous," Nedzu said, before leaning closer to Izuku. "And its difficult to explain, but let me ask; have you ever thought to yourself, 'Maybe they're right. I can't be a Hero, I should just give up'?" Izuku paused in thought, and remembered that yes he had. Whenever he'd had a particularly bad day, he'd contemplated just giving up. The day he met All Might sprung to the front of his mind, how he'd briefly considered following his former idol's advice and becoming a cop. "Judging by your expression and delayed response, I'm going to say you have," Nedzu said, hopping off his chair.

"Well, I'm afraid I have work to do. Shall we continue this conversation another time?" he asked.

"Sure," Izuku said as Nedzu left. He began thinking about what the Principal said about self discrimination and wondered, _'Is that why I never really worked for what I wanted until now? Was there a part of me that believed what Bakugou said, not what I wanted to believe?'_

* * *

An hour later the end of School bell rang and Izuku was declared free to go home by Recovery Girl. He went back to the classroom to get his stuff and as he approached the door, he heard talking. He recognized the voices of Adio, Itsuka, and Tetsutetsu, but the fourth one he couldn't put a face to.

"You know, I don't think he should be here," the fourth voice said, it's tone feminine. "After what happened in the combat trial, I think it'd be better if he was transferred to Gen Ed."

' _Transferred to Gen Ed? Who are they talking about?'_ Izuku wondered. While he knew it wasn't really right, he couldn't stop himself from putting an ear to the door and listening in.

"Why do you say that?" asked Adio. "I thought he did well in the trial."

"I just… I don't think it's safe for someone like him to be in the Hero Course," the fourth explained.

' _Who?'_ Izuku wondered, itching to know who they were talking about. _'Someone like who?'_

"I'm gonna agree with Tsunotori here," Tetsutetsu said. "Someone without a Quirk can't be a Hero, and I think it's too dangerous for him to try." Izuku's widened now. They were talking about him.

"Yeah, and he's so angry," Tsunotori added.

' _Well you're not helping there,'_ Izuku thought, fists clenching.

"You'd be angry too if everyone you knew shot down your dream," defended Itsuka. "Besides, he passed the Practical Exam, didn't he? I'd say that's enough proof that he should be allowed here."

"Yes, and if there is anyone who shouldn't be here, it is Bakugou," said Adio, putting his hands on his hips. "He nearly killed Izuku."

"A lot of people are going to try and kill him," Tetsutetsu stated matter of factly. "And he can't depend on Teachers to intervene when things go wrong as a Pro. A Quirkless person can't be a Hero and it's delusional to think otherwise."

"Well fuck you too!" Izuku stated as he slammed the door open. The students in the room – Adio, Itsuka, Tetsutetsu and a horned girl with blonde hair that must have been Tsunotori – turned to look at Izuku as he marched towards his desk.

"Midoriya, it's not manly to listen in on other peoples talks," Tetsutetsu chastised. "You do know that, right?" Izuku glared at him as he picked up his backpack.

"It's not manly to talk shit about someone behind their back," he countered. " _You_ do know _that_ , right?" Tsunotori tried speaking in Tetsutetsu's defence.

"Midoriya, we just think-"

"Think it's too dangerous?" Izuku interrupted. "Think I can't look after myself? Or that I should stick to a 'safe' job? Well newsflash; I've heard it all before! Hell, All Might told me I should give it up! If I didn't listen to him, why'd I listen to you!?" Silence filled the room as everyone processed what Izuku had said.

"Dude," Tetsutetsu started. " _All Might_ told you not to try being a Hero?"

"When was this?" asked Adio. Tsunotori was just looking between them in confusion, struggling to understand what they were talking about as someone who had trouble speaking Japanese as a second language.

' _What do I say now?'_ Izuku thought. _'How mush do I tell them? Obviously I'll tell them I met him ten months before the Entrance Exam, but then what? Do I tell them about his secrets? I did say I'd tell everyone he's a cripple if he tried talking to me again, but he didn't talk to me, he talked to my mum so–'_

"What do you mean he's a cripple?" Itsuka asked, making Izuku realize he'd been muttering. And this time, instead of looking at him in concern or annoyance, the people around had looks of confusion. Izuku thought for a moment before realizing that he couldn't retract anything he said, all he could do was say 'Plus Ultra' and see what happened.

So with a sigh, he looked his classmates in the eyes and told them _everything_.


	10. Hiatus

Hiatus

I know this sort of announcement is annoying, but 'From Despair To Rage' is going on hiatus. Why? Three reasons.

1: I have other stories that I need to work on. These being 'FDTR: Villain Variant', 'The Sickness Called Despair', my Breath Of The Wild Fic 'The Thirsting Hero', and a pair of SWTOR one shots.

2: Several future plot points need thinking about. How does the USJ incident go? How far will Quirkless Izuku get in the Tournament Arc? Does he save Iida in the Stain Arc and if so, why is he there if he's not training One For All with Gran Torino?

3: The ending of Chapter Nine was a complete accident, I never planned for it to end how it did. And if I'm rewriting that, should I also rewrite the whole Fic so Izuku ends up in Class 1-A with Aizawa who logically is more likely to be open to the idea of a Quirkless student in the Hero Course.

I'm sorry for this nuisance, and hope for your understanding.

Yours sincerely, Bentarb Jade Bronze.


End file.
